Catarsis
by Mai Cullen
Summary: Me detuve bruscamente. El saber que era su hermano cambiaba las cosas. La verdad es que no estaba preparada para conocer a ningún miembro de la familia Cullen...


**Esta historia me pertenece a mí y los personajes a la grandiosa S. Meyer. Cualquier parecido de la historia a la realidad de alguien o a otra historia publicada es pura coincidencia, aunque no he visto ni una como la que estoy escribiendo.**

**CATARSIS**

Significado de catarsis: Tiene varios significados, sin embargo yo lo tomé por el lado de la sensación que queda en el lector ante una tragedia.

**Capitulo 1: Obertura.  
**  
Aún estaba oscuro cuando desperté. Rodé sobre la cama hacia la izquierda y visualice la hora que indicaba el despertador en mi cómoda. Las cuatro con treinta y cinco minutos.  
Aun no quería despertar. Con un bufido, volví a acomodarme en la cama tapando por completo mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Prefería morir antes de enfrentarme otro día a la gente que me miraba con lastima. Sin embargo, luego de un rato me rendí.  
Quité las sabanas de encima mientras me incorporaba lentamente a causa del sueño, y caminé hacia el baño con cuidado de no tropezar, ya que apenas estaba consciente. Cada paso era una tortura, un indicio de que otro día comenzaba. Prendí la ducha y deje el agua correr, mientras iba por una toalla y la ropa que vestiría.

-Supongo que con esto bastará- murmuré agarrando un pijama que hace poco me había traído mi tía Tanya a la clínica.

Volví al baño y me senté en el retrete, mientras contemplaba mis brazos y manos totalmente envueltos por vendajes, absorta en mis pensamientos y meditando en lo que había hecho hace algunos días, por la desesperación de estar sola.  
Cuando noté que el vapor me envolvía a tal punto de no dejarme respirar me desvestí, con cuidado, y entré a la ducha, sintiendo el contraste de mi temperatura corporal con la del agua, la cual aun estando caliente no aliviaba el frío que llevaba sintiendo ese último tiempo.  
Era difícil pensar en lo que había vivido en estos últimos años, las decisiones tomadas y las acciones realizadas. Era tan extraño pensar que hace 7 meses tenía una familia, un lugar al cual llamar casa; era como si todo ello hubiese sido un hermoso sueño del cual desperté para volver a tener los pies sobre la tierra. De cierta forma me sentía culpable; culpable por no haberme ido con ellos, por no haber sido nunca la hija ejemplar, por siempre haber causado problemas, en general, por haber sido así como soy, un error con todas sus letras.  
Suspiré con tristeza, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se confundían con el agua al recordar cómo había llegado a tal punto de desesperación.  
Me dejé estar un buen rato sintiendo las gotas de agua contra mi espalda antes de apagar la ducha y me seque con cuidado, ya que todo mi cuerpo había sido víctima de mi locura. Me vestí rápidamente, me tape con una bata y calcé mis pantuflas, mientras cogía mi cajetilla de cigarros del mueble.  
Con cuidado me asome por la puerta para ver si había alguna enfermera vigilando, pero todo estaba totalmente desierto. Caminé silenciosamente a la escalera de emergencia y ya estando en ésta me apresure a llegar al patio del centro de salud. Corrí con cuidado por entremedio de los arbustos y senderos del lugar hasta llegar a un sector bastante apartado dónde nadie pudiese encontrarme por el momento. Me acerqué a un árbol y me apoyé en éste resbalando lentamente hasta estar sentada en el suelo. Saqué un cigarro de la caja y con dificultad intente prenderlo sin éxito; volví a intentarlo y tampoco pude.

-Estúpido encendedor- me quejé mientras lo tiraba lejos amurrada.  
-No es culpa del encendedor, son tus manos que no te ayudan, porque te pasaste a llevar los tendones cuando te hiciste….te cor….cuando hiciste eso-

Dí un respingo y me incorporé en dos segundos, fijándome en la persona que me había interrumpido. Era una mujer, tan delgada que parecía que se iba a romper, de baja estatura, piel pálida, nariz respingada y el pelo castaño corto, no debía tener más de dieciséis años.

-No vas a poder utilizar tus manos en un buen tiempo-

Observé como recogía el encendedor del suelo y sacaba un cigarro de mi caja, para luego prenderlo sin dificultad. Me lo tendió y yo lo arranque de sus manos sin dudarlo.

-He visto muchos casos como el tuyo, llevo bastante tiempo aquí ¿sabes?- dijo calmadamente- No eres extraordinaria después de todo…  
-No creo que una persona que intente quitarse la vida sea extraordinaria- contesté molesta- ¿crees que yo me siento extraordinaria? No por nada me hice esto en las muñecas….no seas absurda.  
-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte; sólo quería que te sintieras más cómoda, algo así como que no te sintieses rara por haber hecho algo así…son muchos.  
-Ah…-

Me quedé en silencio. Nunca me había detenido a pensar cuántas personas estarían en la misma situación que yo.

-Por cierto, soy Alice Cullen, llevo unos cuantos meses aquí…y tu eres?- preguntó mientras me tendía la mano.  
-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella…-dije mientras le agarraba la mano.- Al parecer ya sabes mi historia, unos meses difíciles, una pequeña navaja, unas cortadas alrededor de mi cuerpo y eme aquí, resumiéndole estúpidamente cómo llegué aquí a alguien que acabo de conocer…

Sentí como poco a poco me costaba inhalar oxígeno y los ojos comenzaron a picarme, ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con aquella extraña. Pero al parecer ella no notó lo incomoda que me sentía en ese momento, y tampoco se lo diría, después de todo no era un tema fácil para mí.

-No te preocupes, todo pasa, tanto lo bueno como lo malo pasa…-susurró- Quién sabe si esto es mejor para ti….pero de todas maneras ya comenzaste bien, me tienes a mí, o me tendrás a mí, ya verás como seremos las mejores amigas, lo presiento.

Después de eso no volvió a hablar, sacó un nuevo cigarro y se paró lentamente del lugar donde estaba sentada, para luego sin más, desaparecer por entremedio de los árboles.  
Yo sólo la miré hasta perderla de vista. Terminé mi cigarro y volví a mi habitación de la clínica para comenzar un nuevo día.

* * *

A medida que pasaba el tiempo me iba sintiendo cada vez más derrotada por la vida, aún cuando me alegraba en los momentos que pasaba con Alice y me olvidaba de los problemas que me colapsaban por unos segundos, no dejaba de sentir ese frío que se expandía por mi interior. Ni la pintura, ni la lectura, ni siquiera la música han podido sacarme de esta tristeza que adormece mis sentidos y nubla todo pensamiento positivo que pueda rondar por mi cabeza.  
Es penoso tener la esperanza de que todo mejore con el tiempo, cuando sabes que no será así y, sientes que a medida que pasan los días te vas hundiendo más y más en ti misma.

Miré a mi alrededor, mientras intentaba quitar, sin mancharme de pintura, unos mechones de pelo que caían en mi frente haciéndome cosquillas. Todos estaban concentrados en lo que estaban pintando en la tela. Volví a posar los ojos en lo que estaba frente a mí, para observar una pintura que no recordaba el momento en que la había comenzado. Tenía tonalidades todas derivadas del negro y el blanco, era una pintura totalmente desesperanzadora, perturbadora, pero deslumbrante al mismo tiempo. Suspiré con cansancio.

-Linda pintura….-

Di un gritito apenas audible y me giré para pegarle un manotazo a Alice.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…- dije de manera dura.  
-No pude evitarlo, te veías tan concentrada observando la tela….- dijo aguantando la risa, pero minutos después se serenó- Es enserio, me gusta tu pintura, transmite sentimiento….por casualidad ¿Habías hecho esto antes?  
-¿Cómo? A qué te refieres….  
-ufff…¿Haz pintado antes?  
-A sí, es algo que hacía desde pequeña. Al principio me obligaban, pero con el tiempo comencé a disfrutarlo. Mi mamá….-

Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta al instante. Me quedé callada. El tema de mi familia lo llevaba evitando todo éste tiempo y no quería seguir pensando en ello. Era delicado, y no quería que Alice se metiese, por mucho cariño que le hubiese agarrado, no era algo que pensaba compartir aún.

-¿Tu mamá qué?- pregunto Alice con curiosidad.  
-¿No tienes que terminar tu cuadro? Porque yo sí- Agarre el mezclador y el óleo negro, para seguir pintando, pero Alice me tomó de la mano y me obligó a mirarla.  
-Bella ¿Qué sucede?-  
-Éste no es el momento…

Note como poco a poco se me nublaba la vista. No, no podía llorar, me lo había prometido. Agaché la cabeza para que no notara las pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Verdad?-  
-Alice, por favor…- susurré en un intento desesperado para que olvidara el tema.

Sé que hubiese seguido replicando, pero por suerte nos interrumpieron.

-¿Alice Cullen?- Preguntó una enfermera desde la entrada del taller.  
-Aquí- escuché que decía levantando la mano.  
-Acompáñame, tienes visita….Edward está aquí.

Vi como mi amiga daba un salto de felicidad y se tapaba la cara emocionada.

-No puedo creerlo….Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Está aquí, está aquí!!- decía saltando de un lado a otro-Está aquí….-

Se volteó hacia mí y me miró con cara escrutadora, para luego, sin previo aviso, colgarse de mi cuello con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh Bella!! Tienes que conocerlo….se llevaran tan bien, yo lo sé…son el uno para el otro….seremos muy buenos amigos todos….

No sabía que decir, Alice hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Al parecer el tal Edward era muy importante en su vida, ya que cada vez que hablaba de él le brillaban los ojos, a tal punto que pensé que estaba a punto de llorar por la emoción.

-Vamos Bella…es mi hermano, te encantará…- decía mientras me arrastraba por los pasillos sujeta del brazo.  
-Alice….- volví a susurrar por segunda vez en el día con desesperación, pero no me escuchó.

Me detuve bruscamente. El saber que era su hermano cambiaba las cosas. La verdad es que no estaba preparada para conocer a ningún miembro de la familia Cullen, no porque fueran los Cullen, sino porque eran una familia, algo de lo que yo carecía en ese instante. Deshice su agarre de alrededor de mi brazo y la miré a los ojos demostrándole que no estaba contenta con lo que me estaba obligando a hacer. Pude notar su sorpresa ante mi cambio de humor y por unos minutos me sentí mal. Ella había sido muy amable conmigo y me había consolado las noches en que tenía pesadillas, y yo le estaba pagando de esta forma.

-Lo siento Alice, hoy no…-  
-Pero Bella…es parte de mi familia, te juro que se llevaran bien- replicó.  
-¡DIJE QUE NO!- grité fuera de quicio- No quiero, no quiero conocer a tu familia…no quiero conocer ni una familia….no quiero seguir aquí! ¡NO QUIERO!¡ODIO LAS FAMILIAS!¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Alice me miraba atónita, sin poder creerlo, pero ya nadie me podía parar, estaba fuera de mí. El dolor en mi pecho había incrementado tanto, que me costaba respirar.  
Miré mis brazos en un acto reflejo, como estudiándolos, y sin pensarlo, arranque los vendajes de estos, con tal fuerza que algunos puntos de las heridas se salieron, dejándolas abiertas. Observé por unos segundos como un pequeño hilo de sangre caía por mi brazo y una idea cruzó por mi mente. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo esto. No quería seguir sintiendo frío en mi corazón. No más soledad. No más oscuridad. No valía la pena seguir gastando aire. Una sonrisa macabra se formó en mi boca mientras me giraba hacia la ventana.

-Be…Bella… ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-escuché murmurar a Alice.

Pero la ignoré, ya no era yo quien mandaba mi cuerpo. El dolor y la angustia de seguir viviendo pudieron más. Posé mis ojos en mi puño derecho al mismo tiempo que lentamente lo levanta, y con un golpe certero, mi brazo atravesó el vidrio. Sentí una punzada de felicidad al saber que todo acabaría pronto. Observe como la sangre corría abundantemente por mi brazo. Tan roja y brillante. Quería ver más, mucha más. Igual de rápido que enterré mi brazo en el vidrio, lo retiré, produciéndole más heridas a éste. Reí al ver como todo se manchaba de rojo, muestra de cómo la vida escapaba de mi cuerpo; no obstante, aun no era suficiente. Clave mi vista en el suelo en busca de un fragmento de vidrio, el cual encontré a un lado de mi pie derecho. Lo recogí, apretándolo fuertemente con mi mano, y sentí como el vidrio se enterraba en ésta. Era simplemente glorioso. Visualicé mi brazo izquierdo intacto de heridas nuevas, y en un movimiento rápido enterré el fragmento en mi carne, haciendo una herida tan profunda, que lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, pero no importaba, el dolor en mi interior era mucho más grande. Dejé que poco a poco el vidrio resbalara de entre mis dedos, mientras me apoyaba en la pared a esperar.

Esperé para que todo terminara de una vez por todas. Noté el cansancio crecer a medida que la sangre escapaba de mi cuerpo, y mis parpados se cerraban de a poco. Sonreí una vez más en el día, mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse. Ni siquiera había notado que Alice había corrido a buscar alguien para que me ayudara. Pero nadie podía hacerlo.

-Ahí está….- escuché a Alice gritar con desesperación, pero ya nada importaba.

Traté de mantener mis ojos unos segundos más abierto y enfocar a quienes estaban en el perímetro.  
Mi boca se abrió ligeramente al procesar lo que estaba viendo. Qué curioso es ver el cielo, cuando sabes que estás destinada a quemarte entre las llamas del infierno, pero hasta el infierno es menos doloroso que la vida misma. Reí al ser tan absurda, era imposible llegar al cielo para mí, sin embargo frente a mi había un ángel, la más bella criatura que hubiese visto en mis cortos 19 años de vida. Su piel blanca como el mármol y sus cabellos broncíneos lo hacían ver totalmente puro, un ser fuera de lo común.  
-Dios…-  
Comencé a toser, ya que me faltaba el aire. Mis vías respiratorias de a poco se estaban cerrando. El ángel se acercó a mí con cara de preocupación, y con un movimiento rápido, sus brazos me acunaron contra su pecho con ternura. Por unos segundos en mi vida volví a sentir lo que era la paz. Si esto era morir, lo haría mil veces con tal de seguir viéndolo.

Lo último que escuché fue mi nombre brotar de sus labios, antes de toser nuevamente y de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**HOLAAAA!!! Aquí les dejo mi nueva historia, la cuál es un tanto distinto de lo común….Ya sabrán porque les digo esto. Espero que les guste, porque la he leído muchas veces y la he cambiado millones de veces más, y me gusta por el camino que va.  
Debo advertirles si, que ahora que salgo de vacaciones me demorare un poquito en volver a colocar el otro capítulo. Pero por lo menos se quedarán con la intriga.**

**Ya, no los molesto más, y espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Un abrazo!**

**Atte.  
Mai Cullen.**

**PD: le dedico esta historia a la kathyta, la cual ama el drama, al igual que yo.!**


End file.
